Jeff ze Man
by JMedhurst
Summary: In a world where anything can happen, a boy dies saving his world. But that's only the beginning of the story. Featuring characters from popular video games, comics, movies and TV, young heroes must rise up to the challenge of saving their world from a threat they can't possibly face. They're only hope is the boy who died, and the courage he instilled in them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"It's one fucked up world we live in."

– Anonymous

This is not how the story begins. It does not begin with yelling, confusion, and frustration. It does not begin with heat, extreme heat. He looks up from his seated position and looked at the others. He is seated against a counter, his shoulders slouched and his head hanging limply. One of his friends is yelling at someone who used to be his nemesis, and another who he was not too well acquainted with, but had heard stories about. They are arguing about what to do now, now that the end of the world was upon them. That's right, he thought, it is the end of the world. Looking up through a crack in the boarded up windows, he saw the meteor heading down to Earth. It wouldn't be too long until that giant rock crushed the Earth and killed every living thing on it. Then Sephiroth's plan will have succeeded. They were all in a boarded up room which used to be an lobby for a business center, protecting them from the outside nightmares and monstrosities that would jump at the chance to kill them all, from Sephiroth and his forces of evil. _But what was evil anyway?_ The boy thought to himself. They had been battling what they had perceived as evil for a long time, but now it seemed evil was going to win. And in history, the victor writes who was good and who was evil. It seemed that despite all their efforts, they were going to be the ones declared evil in the end.

_No, that's foolish_, the boy told himself. They had battled for people's lives, something few others would do in this hellish world. Looking back down, he saw two of the others, sitting down on tables across from each other, thinking. Seeing them so concentrated, reminded him of their friend, of his friend. A friend they could all use right now, someone who could save them from this. But he wasn't with them, and remembering this caused memories from seven nights ago, when their friend had been lost to them forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Jeff ze Man

It all happened in one night. Jeff was at home sleeping, when suddenly, ninjas attacked! Sleeping like a tank as usual, Jeff did not awaken. The ninjas crept up on Jeff, slowly, slowly, until the ninjas prepared their killing blow. Suddenly, with the agility of a lightning bolt, Jeff was on his feet, with the demon slayer sword in hand.

"What the hell do you think you ninjas are doing?" Jeff asked in his badass tone. Without saying a word, the ninja's leapt at Jeff, swords in hand, but Jeff was ready.

The first ninja swung down on Jeff, but Jeff had his sword up and blocked the blow. The next ninja came at Jeff with a horizontal swing. Reacting quickly, Jeff used his sword and knocked away he first attacking ninja by hitting him with the dull side of the sword, and ducked under the horizontal swing. As soon as the swing had missed, Jeff tripped the second ninja, stood up and impaled the first ninja with his sword while the ninja was still down. Jeff looked around and couldn't find the third ninja, so went and finished off the second ninja by decapitating it while it was still down. Suddenly Jeff felt a presence behind him; Jeff spun around and saw the third ninja behind him.

"Figures you'd be behind me, RAY PAN!" Jeff proclaimed. The ninja laughed and took off his hood, revealing he was indeed Ray Pan!

"But why are you here, instead of raping some other Asian?" Jeff asked.

Ray shook his head and answered, "Sometimes you just need crackers."

Ray lunged at Jeff with his sword, and Jeff quickly deflected it. Spinning around Jeff took a swing at Ray but Ray jumped over the swing and kicked Jeff in the teeth. Jeff stuttered backward, trying to regain his focus. Ray took this opportunity and jumped at Jeff with his sword raised. Jeff was prepared though, for as Ray came at thin in the air, Jeff quickly lunged forward and impaled Ray in the air.

Sputtering out blood Ray said, "Well played Jeff, well... played...well...played". And Ray died. Jeff scraped Ray off his sword when he heard screaming coming from outside.

Jeff looked to his window and saw a horde of zombies attacking the city.

"I'm going to need help on this one... HAYDEN!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Friggin' Zombies

After burning Ray's remains to make sure he wouldn't come back to life as a zombie, Jeff set of to meet up with Hayden, who had already began preparing himself for the zombie apocalypse. Hayden was busy loading several shotguns, at the same time, when Jeff finally caught up to him.

"Any word from Blair?" Jeff asked.

"Last I heard Blair was fighting the zombies from taking over the Misfits tour bus." Hayden answered.

"Makes sense." Jeff remarked. Jeff looked over his shoulder and saw zombies approaching them quickly. Jeff realized these were the running zombies from Dawn of the Dead. Jeff quickly drew his blade and prepared to charge in to battle.

"I'll keep them busy until you're ready." Jeff said, and then he charged into the horde of zombies. Running in with a horizontal swing, he cut two zombies in half, swung his sword vertically up and sliced a zombie in half the other way. A zombie approached him from the left side. Jeff threw his left elbow into the zombies face stunning it, and Jeff spun and impaled it. Zombies were closing in on him from all sides, even the ones he cut in half were crawling in on their arms. Jeff didn't panic though; he jumped into the air started running on the zombies' shoulders. As he ran he swung his sword low towards his legs and started decapitating the zombies. But what he was doing was having no effect on the overall horde. There were just too many zombies.

Luckily, Hayden jumped into the fray with all 7 guns a blazing. Blasting zombies left right and center, Hayden unloaded tons of hot lead all over their asses. The horde started to diminish, and victory seemed certain. Until, the cause of the zombie outbreak was clear. As the horde cleared, there he was, Albert Wesker.

Jeff stared him down, and Albert Wesker simply remarked, "So Jeff, feeling lucky?"

"You never should have abandoned me in the mansion Wesker. Now you're going to pay." Jeff charged at Wesker, eager for revenge. But Wesker was ready as Jeff lunged at Wesker, he side stepped it, leaving Jeff prone to a strike to the side. Wesker round house kicked Jeff in the side of the ribs, breaking a few. Jeff flew to the side from the force of the impact, but quickly rolled and got back up. Jeff's determination was not deterred, he charged at Wesker with a fury unknown to most people. Jeff swung horizontally, but Wesker grabbed the side of his sword, stopping Jeff mid-swing. Jeff grunted and struggled, but Wesker was a force to be reckoned with. Wesker pulled out a gun freakishly quick, and shot Jeff in the stomach. Jeff grunted and crippled over in pain. Wesker then pointed at Jeff's head and remarked,

"Now I finish what I should have done years ago" Just before he pulled the trigger; Hayden took a shot from one of his three pistols and struck Wesker in the hand.

"Back away from him you son-of-a-bitch!" Hayden yelled.

"Hayden, NO!" Jeff yelled still crippled over in pain. Wesker frowned, and sooner than any person could conceive he was in front of Hayden. Hayden drew his shotgun and blasted Wesker five times in the stomach. Wesker didn't budge.

"Hayden, run!" Jeff yelled. Before Hayden could even think about it, Wesker's hand was in Hayden's chest. Wesker chuckled and squeezed, making Hayden gasp in pain. Ignoring his bullet wound and his broken ribs, Jeff got up, picked up his sword and ran at Wesker. Wesker turned around with his hand still in Hayden's chest and pulled it out as Hayden fell backwards with his eyes closed. Jeff swung his sword wildly; forcing Wesker to dodge and didn't give him an offensive. But just when Wesker wasn't expecting it, Jeff punched him in the face, and while Wesker was stunned, Jeff impaled him.

"Well played Jeff ...well...played." And he died. Jeff, panting heavily, extracted Wesker from his blade. Jeff walked over to his friend's corpse. Jeff crouched down and heaved a heavy sigh.

But he suddenly he heard a voice from behind him comment, "Well done Jeff." Jeff turned around and saw his mortal foe.

"SEPHIROTH!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Battle he was Destined to Lose

"What the hell do you want?" Jeff asked Sephiroth through gritted teeth.

Sephiroth smiled and replied, "You still don't understand. It's not about me, it's about you." Jeff growled, tired of his bull shit, and then charged at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's smile grew, and he charged toward Jeff. The two met in the middle, swords swinging wildly. Every hit was blocked or parried, and neither could score a hit on the other. Jeff swung horizontally; Sephiroth blocked it vertically and countered with a vertical swing. Jeff quickly side stepped it, but Sephiroth followed it up by ramming the butt of his sword into Jeff's gut. Jeff fell over, winded.

"Jeff, you were always destined to lose this battle," Sephiroth coldly stated. Sephiroth went to finish off Jeff, but someone grabbed his arms, holding him back. Jeff looked up and saw Hayden standing there, with a big hole in his chest, holding him back.

"Hayden, how, what, that doesn't make sense!" Jeff yelled.

"I ain't letting my friend be taken out by a white haired douche bag," Hayden replied through gritted teeth. Sephiroth threw a shoulder into Hayden's gut causing Hayden to stutter back.

Sephiroth looked at him and said, "I admire your perseverance, but you will not interfere." Raising one hand to the sky, Sephiroth summoned a golden dragon, the size of a building.

Hayden looked at it and remarked, "This will take me a while."

"Not if I help you!" A voice came from the side. Hayden looked over and saw Blair riding in on a bear wielding a silver hammer. The two gave each other nods of approvals, and ran off to fight the dragon.

Jeff got up, and asked, "Now where were we?" Sephiroth grinned and charged at Jeff. Meanwhile the dragon was destroying nearby buildings, causing mass havoc. When they were close, Blair's bear leapt up the dragon, with Blair still on it, grabbing the dragon by its foot. The dragon looked down at Blair and went to grab Blair, but a missile to the face stopped it. The dragon looked up at Hayden, who was reloading his rocket launcher. The dragon roared and fired a fire ball at Hayden.

Hayden had no time to react, so he screamed, "OH SHIT!"

But in the nick of time a force field came up in front him, blocking the fire ball. Hayden, confused, looked all around him, and saw Alex casting another spell. Hayden breathed a sigh of relief, and got another shot ready. Blair and his bear continued his ascent up the dragon, Blair struck a hit whenever he could, causing the dragon considerable agony.

Suddenly Blair heard someone say, "Hey Blair! Look at me! Look at me Blair!"

Blair looked over to his side and saw it was Jesse standing on a building yelling at him. Unfortunately, the dragon saw him too. The dragon grabbed Jesse with its claw and began to squeeze. It wasn't long until Jesse popped like a balloon, a wet squishy bloody balloon. Blair winced at the sight and continued up the dragon. Alex cast a spell of explosion, causing an explosion in front of the dragon, causing the dragon to fall backwards in midair. Doing this caused Blair to be flicked up over the dragon's body, and Alex cast a spell of strength on him making him ten times stronger. At the same time Hayden fired his second missile at the dragons face. Blair hit the dragon right between the eyes with his hammer as he flew over it, at the same spot Hayden's missile hit at the same time. The force of all the impacts caused the dragons head to explode. And the team had beaten the dragon.

"Wow, that was cool," remarked Victor.

Jeff and Sephiroth's epic battle continued the two unable to score hits. Sephiroth lunged at Jeff; Jeff spun off to the side, and managed a punch to Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth stuttered back a little, and Jeff went to strike another blow with his sword, but Sephiroth sprouted his one wing and flew up into the air.

"Cheater," Jeff muttered. Sephiroth dove down at Jeff, Jeff was able to block it, but the force of the impact caused Jeff to stutter back a few steps. Jeff grunted, and spun to face Sephiroth, who had a wicked smile on his face. Sephiroth dove down at him again, and Jeff was able to block it again, but it sent him flying back several feet.

Jeff struggled to get back up, and Sephiroth asked, "Are you ready to die?"

Jeff now knew what he had to do. Jeff looked at his sword, and then back up at Sephiroth. Jeff then embraced all his demonic powers, becoming a demon himself. Bat-like wings sprouted from his back, horns grew from his forehead, his teeth turned into fangs, his hands became claws, and he started to glow blue.

"So you have finally become what you have hunted all these years," Sephiroth remarked.

Jeff looked at him, and replied, "If it's what I have to do to beat you, then it's worth it."

Jeff flew up at Sephiroth, and the two engaged in a vicious air duel. Every hit sent the two flying back, and they would dive right back at each other. Jeff dove at Sephiroth, but at the last second spun and scored a hit on Sephiroth's arm. Sephiroth was sent spinning from the impact, but Sephiroth quickly got his balance back. He fired an energy blast at Jeff; Jeff managed to block it, but gave Sephiroth the opportunity to get behind him, which he took. Jeff only had enough time to turn around, before Sephiroth impaled him.

All the events of the night went through Jeff's head as he lost his strength, from the ninja rapist Ray trying to kill him, to fighting off zombies and Albert Wesker, to this. With the last of his resolve, Jeff managed to turn around, forcing Sephiroth to go beneath him, and dove down toward the ground. The two hit the ground with incredible force, enough to go straight through and deeper into the ground. The sound and force of the impact got the four's attention who had just killed the dragon.

They ran to the sight of the impact, and Alex remarked, "What is Jeff doing?"

Hayden sighed and said, "What he has to do to defeat Sephiroth."

The two continued to go deeper and deeper in the ground, and despite the noise and the pain both felt, Jeff managed to say, "You're right Sephiroth, I am destined to lose this battle, but so are you," and Sephiroth heard him loud and clear over all the noise. They continued deeper and deeper, until they had reached the core, at which point the heat was so intense, the both got vaporized. Right before they got vaporized, Jeff smiled for the first time that night. It all happened in one night.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Six Months Ago

The tavern smelled of stale whisky and defeat. This is the place where losers and drunks would come after having their dreams crushed. This is where Alex was. Alex had just recently lost a bet with Victor, and had to go and find a way to get five hundred dollars or Victor would break his legs, he'd seen it been done before. It then occurred to Alex that spending money on beer would be hurtful to his cause, so turned to leave, when an explosion from outside caught his attention. Alex went outside and saw a berserker standing on top of a destroyed car.

"Oh cockslap Uncle Charlie," Alex whispered. But Alex didn't know berserkers were attracted to sound, and the smell of beer coming off of Alex didn't help either. The berserker charged Alex, and Alex quickly cast a spell of teleportation in the nick of time and safely teleported away. The berserker spun around confused, and Alex from the top of the building cast a spell making a car fly and hit the berserker in the back of the head. The berserker stuttered forward from the impact, and roared in frustration. Alex began to laugh, but that gave away his position. The berserker started to climb up the wall of the building, and Alex didn't notice until it was too late because of his laughter. The berserker was right up to Alex's face before he noticed, and Alex screamed, aggravating the berserker more.

The berserker reached out to grab Alex, but someone shouting, "TALLYHO!" from behind them, caught their attention. The berserker turned around and there he was up in the air jumping down at him.

His name was Jeff, and he wielded a gigantic sword. Jeff swung down at the berserker, his sword entering the berserker's skull, but it didn't enter far enough to kill the monster. The monster went to swat Jeff away, but Jeff managed to escape leaving the sword embedded in the berserker skull. The berserker was enraged, and charged down Jeff. Jeff went and slid between its legs, grabbing its foot on the way through, causing the demon to stumble. Using his opportunity, Jeff spun around and jumped atop the beast's head, and kicked his sword in further. The berserker would still not die, and reached for Jeff. Realizing he should do something, Alex cast a spell turning Jeff's sword on fire. Jeff yelped at the surprise and jumped off, and the berserker roared in agony. The berserker fell down in pain and finally died. Jeff extracted his sword which was no longer on fire and turned to Alex.

"Thanks for the assist; I might have had to kick that sword in one more time. Name's Jeff," Jeff stated.

"Um, it's Alex," Alex stuttered.

Jeff looked down at the corpse and asked Alex, "Where'd you learn to cast magic like that Alex?"

"My teacher was an old hermit who lived on," Alex responded.

Jeff saw through the lie and asked, "Is that what you tell everyone, or just me?"

Alex blushed, embarrassed and responded, "No, it's what I tell everyone. Truth is I was born with these powers. I just lie to people because I don't want them to know I'm a mutant." Jeff nodded, understanding,

"Then why don't you go to Professor Xavier's School for mutants?"

"I tried that, but I'm just more powerful than most mutants. I didn't even fit in there," Alex answered.

"Well, I got to go, rumor has it Magneto has stockpiled weapons for a mutant uprising, and someone has to stop him," Jeff remarked.

"Magneto!? I'll come with you, I hate that guy!" Alex yelled.

Jeff looked back and smiled, "Alright, but I won't always be able to save you like I did tonight. But make sure you're ready; this is going to be one wild ride."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Mutant Mayhem

The savage land: a desolate place, a swamp where mutants thrive and plot revenge against humans. Over the course of several days, this was Jeff and Alex's destination. Magneto lay at the heart of this location, and the two would have to battle through waves of mutants to get to him.

"So there's no way we can avoid all these guys?" Alex asked.

Jeff thought about it for a second, "Well, could you teleport us across?" Alex forgot he could teleport.

"Yea, but only me," Alex responded. Jeff looked up at the mutant hoard, and decided he could take them.

"You go ahead and teleport, find Magneto and take him out. I'll deal with these losers," Jeff said. Alex hesitated for a second, and then teleported. Jeff unsheathed his sword, stood up and yelled, "Hey, I hear your mothers have a special mutant power in bed!" All the mutants turned towards Jeff and charged. Alex warped forward through the mutant horde, turned and saw Jeff already battling the mutants, laughing the entire time.

Alex shook his head in disbelief. "That guy has some serious balls," he muttered. Alex turned around, and there he was, Juggernaut.

"Oh shit…" Alex gasped. The Juggernaut threw a punch Alex's way, but Alex quickly cast a spell that froze Juggernaut's arm midair. The Juggernaut grunted once and then broke free of the spell, but Alex had enough time to cast another spell, one that sent a giant fireball hurtling Juggernaut's way. Hitting him in the chest, Juggernaut winced in pain, but it hardly even scratched him. Alex, wetting his pants, cast another spell making the tree behind Juggernaut come to life and grab him. As the branches of the tree tried to restrain him, Alex decided it would be a good time to run for it. Alex started to run away, when the Juggernaut ripped the tree out of the ground and threw it at the fleeing Alex, hitting Alex in the back. Alex's back almost broke in the process, causing him to fall over crippled in pain. The Juggernaut approached Alex to finish him, when Alex cast a spell of healing on himself quickly, fixing his back. The Juggernaut grabbed Alex by the back, and held him up in one hand.

"Now I crush you, intruder," the Juggernaut promised. As the Juggernaut winded up for the killing blow, Alex managed to get off a spell making his body encased in steel. The Juggernaut punched Alex in the back, but hurt his hand more than Alex, but sent Alex flying through the air. As Alex flew, he barely managed to cast a spell which formed a giant battle axe. Alex charged Juggernaut when he landed, who was still cringing in pain. Alex got up to him and swung the battle axe, entering it into the Juggernaut's ribcage. The Juggernaut screamed in pain, and Alex, who was basically getting by on pure adrenaline, made the axe explode blowing the Juggernaut in two. Alex's spell encasing him in steel wore off, and Alex fell back against a tree and panted.

"How the hell did I do that?" Alex wondered. He had never managed to do anything like that before. Alex looked over to see Jeff still battling, and decided to press onward.

"Maybe Jeff gives me some sort of crazy courage, courage that allows me to do shit I'd never be able to do normally," Alex reasoned to himself. And despite how corny he thought it was, he thought it may be the truth. But Alex still had to battle Magneto, so the hard fight was still to come.

Jeff was just finishing off one mutant when he saw Toad leaping in the air towards him. Toad tried to kick Jeff in the face, but Jeff blocked it with the blunt side of his sword, and managed to swing his sword launching Toad back through the air. Toad went flying away, but Quicksilver came in running as fast a speeding bullet. Quicksilver managed to land a punch on Jeff while he ran past, causing Jeff to stutter back, stunned. Then in came Sabretooth, the toughest of the trio. He charged Jeff, who was still stunned. Jeff barely managed to side step Sabretooth's charge, side stepping him, and throwing a leg out the Sabretooth tripped over and stumbled. Just when Jeff thought he gained an edge over the three, Toad's tongue shot out and attempted to whip Jeff in the back of the head. Jeff heard it coming and grabbed the tongue bringing Toad with it. As Toad flew towards Jeff angled his sword so his sword went right through Toad as he caught up with his tongue.

"Know what happens to a Toad when their impaled? They die," Jeff stated to Toad before he died. Jeff quickly scraped Toad off his sword in time to put the corpse in the way of Quicksilver's running path. Quicksilver couldn't stop in time, so he tripped over Toad and his momentum carried him a good 50 yards before he hit a tree. He hit the tree with such force the tree fell over and landed on top of him, and Jeff just laughed at the spectacle. Sabretooth was back up now, and he charged Jeff again. Jeff didn't have to do much; he just impaled Sabretooth when Sabretooth got close enough. Jeff still had to deal with Sabretooth's healing factor, so Jeff extracted his blade and proceeded quickly to cut off Sabretooth's limbs quickly, and threw them in different directions. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, having killed the mutant horde, and got ready to help Alex.

But a voice stopped him, "You made a mistake Jeff, brining that boy with you. You just doomed your entire species." Jeff looked over in puzzlement, and he saw who was talking to him.

"Vergil!?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Encounters

"Well, didn't expect to see you here," Jeff remarked coldly. Vergil stared back at him and didn't respond. "So, what is a big shot half-demon like you doing here?" Jeff inquired.

"Don't call me that," Vergil stated. Jeff and Vergil continued to stare at each other.

"Oh I forgot that you have a little daddy issue, my bad," Jeff joked. Vergil ran at Jeff, his Yamato sword drawn. Jeff blocked the blow, and both got locked in a power struggle.

"You have no idea what that boy is capable of," Vergil whispered, "He will be the cause of the destruction the entire human race! You have to let me kill him." Jeff, confused as hell, quickly dipped his head and his sword down low causing Vergil and his sword to go over Jeff's body and freeing them both from the power struggle.

"Kill him? You kidding me, I just met the guy! And I think I want to know him a little better," Jeff replied. Vergil shook his head in disgust, and ran back at Jeff.

Alex found Magneto's hideout, a metal base deep in the jungle. Alex entered slowly and cautiously, but was surprised not to find anyone. He kept pressing on, until he found him in the core of the base floating there. His back was to Alex, giving Alex the impression he had the element of surprise. But, Magneto knew, and before you could say 'cheese grater' a piece of metal came flying Alex's way. Panicked and not sure of what kind of spell he should use, Alex quickly cast a spell turning the piece of metal into a fish. The fish hit him in the face; it was cold and wet but better than getting a piece of metal in the face.

Magneto turned around and laughed, "That's quite the talent you have there. You are the true example of a powerful mutant." Alex, still stunned to getting a fish to the face, couldn't think of a witty response. Magneto raised his hands into the air, and from boxes all over the room raised machine guns, rocket launchers, pistols, and machetes. Magneto pointed at Alex, and all the guns opened fire at him, and the Machetes flew at him. Alex barely got a force field up in time to block the bullets and machetes, but the force of everything on him, caused Alex considerable stress. His legs buckled and he thought he was going to pass out, but he hung in there for long enough to survive the onslaught.

Magneto laughed and remarked, "You know why this is entire base is metal? It's so this entire base can be a weapon." After he finished saying that, the ground beneath Alex lifted up, and turned into a sphere around him and began to crush him. Alex managed to teleport out in the nick of time to a location above Magneto. After turning the metal into scrap and not seeing Alex's blood, Magneto laughed again.

"I'll never begin to imagine the endless possibilities of your imagination," Magneto remarked. While he said that, Alex took his time and thought for a second, how could he defeat Magneto? The entire base was metal, so how could he possibly defeat Magneto when the entire base was metal. Then it dawned on him, what if the entire base wasn't metal. Alex, knowing that the spell he had in mind would take a ton of concentration and time to form it, created a distraction.

A little wooden Alex appeared in front of Magneto, and it yelled, "Suck my cock magnet balls!" Magneto quickly disposed of it using metal as a saw, but another one quickly appeared.

Magneto grew tired of this, and yelled, "Are you going to come and fight me or not?!"

"No, I'm not," Alex remarked. Magneto turned around to see Alex just in time for Alex to turn the walls, the roof and the ground into fish. The roofs and walls collapsed for they no longer had structural stability, because they were fish. Alex teleported out in time, Magneto wasn't so lucky. The weight of all the fish together forced Magneto to the ground, and nearly crushed him.

When the pile of fish settled, Magneto with the last of his strength crawled out of the pile of fish. Alex was standing there triumphant and proud. Magneto looked was he reaching out to find metal in the area, when he started screaming. Alex grew confused, and at the end of Magneto's screaming, a stream of blood gushed out from his neck, having just been slashed by a sword. Magneto collapsed dead, when it was revealed to Alex that Magneto's pants were down, and Ray was standing behind him pulling up his.

"RAY! You didn't…" Alex questioned in disbelief.

"I did. Sometimes crackers taste better than rice," Ray responded.

"WHY?! Why are you doing this?" Alex continued to ask.

Ray stared back at him and simply replied, "I was told Magneto had to die, so I did it. I just took some pleasure in my work."

"Who told you to do this?" Alex, still confused, asked.

"My higher ups. If I told you who they were, I'd have to kill you," Ray answered, and with that he was gone. Alex, horrified and confused, went back to Jeff.

Jeff and Vergil fought; they were both equal opponents. Jeff swung horizontally, but Vergil back flipped over top of the swing and kicked Jeff in the face in the process. Jeff's nose was bleeding, but he wasn't letting that stop him. Jeff thrust his sword forward, Vergil rolling off to the side to dodge it. Jeff spun around after and went for another blow. Vergil barely managed to block it, when Jeff threw his leg up and kicked Vergil in the balls.

"Now I know that part of you is human," Jeff stated. Vergil fell over in agony, and Jeff sheathed his sword.

"So why do you want to kill Alex?" Jeff asked.

"That boy has extreme power, he could destroy the universe with it if he doesn't carefully use it," Vergil responded between gasps of pain. "If he comes to realize his full potential, we could all die," Vergil continued. Jeff stood there staring, unblinking.

"Maybe you should be the one who kills him, better a friend then me," Vergil remarked as he faded back to Purgatory. Jeff stood there thinking for a long time, until Alex caught up with him.

"I killed Magneto," Alex stated.

Jeff, broken out of his trance, replied, "Good job. I, uh, got to go. Other bad dudes need to be killed." And with that Jeff was gone again.

"Just like that he leaves?" Alex questioned. After a few days Alex arrived back at home and confronted Victor.

"Do you have my money?" Victor asked. Alex wet his pants a second time, he forgot the money.

"You're going to break my leg, aren't you?" Alex asked in fear.

"Are you kidding me? I would never break your leg. I'll break your arm," Victor replied.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Alex screamed as his arm broke.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Present Day

The sky was clouded, fit for such an occasion. Blair, Hayden, Alex and Victor all stood around Jeff's grave. Jeff had sacrificed himself to defeat Sephiroth, his one mortal foe. Alex and Victor knew Jeff from their few moments they spent with him, but Blair, Hayden and Jeff had been a team for as long as they knew each other. The three had been unbeatable, and now it was like a part of their family had been torn away from them. Jeff was dead, and things would never be the same.

"I only knew Jeff for like half a year, but he saved my life and encouraged me to be more than I ever have been before, and for that I am eternally grateful," Alex remarked to break the silence. Alex and Victor left after that, leaving Blair and Hayden to mourn.

"You know, at least he finally killed Sephiroth," Blair said.

Hayden nodded, "At least he took it to his grave that he defeated his one true evil."

"Yeah, that guy was pissing off Jeff for the longest time," Blair stated as the two left.

Victor, having returned home, decided to see if he could somehow contact Jeff's soul in heaven, assuming that's where he went. Victor, using his necromancer skills, searched for hours for Jeff's soul. After no luck, he tried searching through hell, but Jeff wasn't there either. Finally, Victor checked Purgatory, he found Ray, but he didn't find Jeff. Jeff was nowhere to be found. And that meant that either Jeff never died, or something very bad was going to happen.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Ray's Fate

Purgatory, an unfriendly place. After dying you have two options. You can go to Heaven if you have been a truly good person at heart, or you can go to purgatory, a place for sinners, murders, and rapists. Once there you're forced to battle endlessly in area battles against other sinners, over and over again. If you win, you stay for another day. If you lose, you go to hell, where you suffer unspeakable horrors.

For Ray, one day in our world was like a year in Purgatory. Ray gritted his teeth as he fought his latest opponent, Altair. Altair jumped in the air and attempted to stab Ray through the face. Ray back flipped and threw a ninja star at Altair, but Altair deflected it with his other wrist blade. Ray drew his sword and charged at Altair, but Altair blocked it with his sword, and the two entered a fierce duel. Ray had intense ninja skills, but Altair had intense assassin skills. The two were interlocked, Ray would slash horizontally, and Altair would block it and attempt to grab Ray. Ray would lean back dodging the grab, spin around and slash again. Altair ducked under the swing and attempted to jab up at Ray's throat with his wrist blade, but Ray back flipped again, kicking Altair in the face in the process. Altair would stutter back, and Ray went in for the kill, decapitating Altair. Ray stood there panting, and a he heard some applauding and laughing. Ray turned around and saw Vergil standing there, mocking him.

"Well done, Ray Pan. Keep fighting like that and maybe I'll put in a good word for you," Vergil mocked.

"Fuck you," Ray shot back, making Vergil laugh all the harder. Ray was then transported back to his cell, his home in Purgatory. Ray returned to meditating, trying desperately to think of any way out of this nightmare. He repented for his sins every day, begging for forgiveness. But in Purgatory no God could hear him. Truly sorry for the actions he committed, Ray wanted to get the hell out of Purgatory.

"Still grasping at straws?" a voice came from the cell across from him. Ray looked over and saw his only ally in this place, The Joker.

"Yeah, I still don't know how to escape, I can only see one option, but that's when I'm fighting," Ray replied.

The Joker laughed and asked, "You mean the gates? Yes, I've noticed them too. You could escape through there is the bars weren't in the way." Ray nodded.

"Plus who knows where that even goes? It could lead me to a dead end, or a horrible monster." The Joker started laughing.

"So hopeless, our situation. But in time, we'll all be set free, and judgment day will come." Ray shook his head, the Joker had repeated that for the past few days, and had noticed the appearance of an hourglass. The hourglass was almost completely emptied to one side, it had taken several days to happen, and Ray wasn't sure why. Before Ray could think, he was soon in the arena again, facing down the Abomination. Ray began to panic; he knew the Abomination was near invincible. The Abomination ran at him, and Ray had no choice but to run towards a wall, ran up it and back flipped over the Abomination as it crashed into the wall. Meanwhile, the Joker watched the last few pieces of sand fall through the hourglass.

As the last one fell through, the Joker remarked, "Judgment has come."

At the moment the last one hit squeezed through the opening, an explosion rocked the arena Ray was in. Ray turned around and saw the metal bars were blown off, and without thinking twice Ray ran through it. The Joker and all the other prisoners were free as well; the cells exploded freeing all the Purgatory prisoners.

The Joker walked out of his and yelled, "Joker's back, baby!" Purgatory had broken loose, and none could contain it. Meanwhile, in some far off location, Jesse woke up.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Awakening

Jesse awoke in a location foreign to him, it was extremely hot, and the roof and floor was covered with stalagmites. None of this made sense to Jesse, he should be dead. The last thing he remembered was him being squished by a dragon, and then nothing. Jesse, with some new found strength, stood up and looked around for a while, and then decided he had to find civilization. He wandered the stalagmite cavern for what seemed like hours, until he came upon something interesting, it seemed to be a bunch of turtles raiding someone. Not sure if he should step out and stop them, Jesse, tried to creep back slowly without them noticing.

Unfortunately, Jesse tripped over a rock and yelled, "FUCK!" really loud. That caught the turtle's attention rather quickly. They ran to Jesse's location, at which point Jesse realized who they were.

"The Koopa Bros?" Jesse asked. They looked at him, and then each other and started to laugh manically.

"Two humans in one day? What a score!" they cheered. The Koopa Bros went in to beat Jesse; Jesse covered his face with his hand when something happened. Right before the Koopa Bros could throw a punch, a giant long ass sword appeared in Jesse's hands, and Jesse didn't know how it got there.

All Jesse heard was, "Masamune, you need some protection if you're going to revive me," said the voice in Jesse's head. The Koopa Bros only backed off for a second, until they went right back in for the kill. Not sure if it was his own skill, or some unknown force controlling him, Jesse slashed upwards instantly killing one of them. It fell over, but that only enraged the other three. The three jumped at him, But Jesse, leaned onto his back, and leapt up kicking the three of them out of his way, causing them to fall to the side. Jesse turned around and instantly impaled one who was down, killing him. One of the other ones charged at Jesse in its shell form, Jesse jumped up and landed on the shell. Somehow Jesse managed to stay balanced on the shell while still spinning on it. The other one came at Jesse, thinking him unprepared to do anything in his state. However all Jesse had to do was stick his sword out and the Koopa got sliced in half as it jumped at him. Getting really tired of spinning, Jesse stabbed his sword into the opening of the shell. A torrent of blood flowed out, and the shell gradually stopped spinning. Jesse jumped off the shell, confused as to how he did all that.

"Good, you are well on your way to reviving me," said the voice in your head. Jesse just shook his head, not sure what to think. He then looked over at the body the Koopa Bros were raiding, and saw it was Jeff! Jesse ran over to his side, and checked to see if Jeff was still breathing. He was, and his eyes were open, but he had little to no pulse, and it was like he was sleeping with his eyes open. Jesse wasn't about to leave his friend there, so Jesse took Jeff and slung one arm over his shoulder and lifted Jeff up. At this point the voice in his head was screaming,

"NO! YOU FOOL! DO NOT TAKE HIM WITH YOU! YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" Jesse didn't care about what some voice in his head was telling him to do, and set off to find help. At the end of the stalagmite maze, he found an unusual sight, a large castle surrounded by more koopas, some goombas, and inside he heard a strange roaring. "Go, in there, your destiny awaits. Kill the demon within to awaken the one inside," the voice commanded, and this time Jesse was forced to obey. Jesse wandered off, leaving Jeff by a stalagmite, and prepared to kill the monster in the castle, and anything in his way.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Using your Skills

Ray pressed on in the abyss, the place beyond Purgatory. There was nothing there, no real ground, no real sky, just a black backdrop and an eerie sense that you weren't alone. Ray didn't know where he was going; he was just trying to find his way out of Purgatory. Panic started to envelop Ray; he started to feel that he should have just stayed behind in Purgatory. It was where he belonged; he deserved this fate, this endless abyss. But then Ray thought of all the people he had left behind, the people he needed to apologize to, the people he needed to repent to. Then he was able to continue moving.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Vergil yelled at one of the escaped prisoners who he had at his mercy. The prisoner grinned, and Vergil decapitated him.

"Fuck! When I find who has done this, I'll,"

"You'll what, cut his head off too?" The Joker asked, cutting him off. Vergil spun around and looked the Joker in the eye.

"I should have known," Vergil stated.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, how were you supposed to know?" The Joker laughed.

"I'll cut your throat!" Vergil threatened.

"Oh, I don't think my friend would be too happy about that," the Joker remarked as the Abomination walked in.

"What do you want?" Vergil hesitantly asked.

The Joker laughed again and remarked, "Well, in case you didn't know, most of your friends upstairs are going down, and so is all of Purgatory. But we could use your help for a scheme we got going here." Vergil stood there for a long time, unblinking staring at the Joker.

"What kind of scheme?"

"An old buddy of ours has recently deceased, and we plan on using him to make the world and heaven and hell belong to us," The Joker answered.

"No one has that power, no one except…"

"Old long sword himself. He recently met a tragic fate, but he can come back stronger than ever, and with our pest out of the way no one can stop us," The Joker interrupted.

"What about that mutant with the magic abilities?" Vergil inquired. The Joker stopped and thought for a second.

"You leave him to me," he slyly answered. Vergil even had a chuckle from that.

"What do you need of me?" Vergil asked, now with confidence in the plan.

"Break the chain of command and rally all the escaping prisoners so, we'll have a fitting army," the Joker responded. Vergil had to stop and think for a second,

"What of Ray Pan? He escaped during the battle." The Joker signaled to the Abomination.

"He'll take care of it," the Joker laughed, and Vergil actually laughed with him.

Ray continued his way through the abyss, and reached a strange location, the entire area was surrounded by this reddish glow, and Ray began to feel more and more liberated. It was like he was getting closer to his freedom. But that feeling was abruptly ended by what seemed like a rhino charge coming from behind him. Ray turned around and saw the Abomination charging straight at him. Ray jumped out of the way in the nick of time, and the Abomination sped to a stop. The Abomination turned around and ran at Ray again, this time Ray drew his sword and jumped over the Abomination as he ran by. Ray attempted to stab his sword into the Abomination as he jumped over, but just found it bouncing off of it. The Abomination turned around and tried to charge again, and this time Ray charged right back. As the two grew near, Ray tried to slide between the Abominations legs, but the Abomination grabbed Ray mid-slide.

"It worked when Jeff did it," Ray whimpered. The Abomination started to slam Ray into the ground, almost breaking his back. Ray managed to squeeze out of the Abominations grip, but he still wasn't left with many options. There were only two things Ray was good at, and fighting wasn't working. And the other thing wasn't useful in this kind of situation, Ray thought at first. But then he realized that it might be the Abominations only weakness.

With a new found determination, Ray ran at the Abomination and the Abomination likewise. Ray jumped over it again, but this time pivoted as he landed. Mid-pivot, he pulled down his pants and the Abominations pants. At first, the Abomination was surprised, and then confused, as Ray Pan began to rape him. The Abomination fell to his knees because of Ray's rape powers. While raping him, Ray pulled out his sword, quickly jerked out his other sword, and then lunged his fighting sword right up the Abominations ass.

The Abomination howled in pain, and then some being appeared in front of the Abomination and remarked, "Go back to Purgatory and rest up. I'll handle this." The Abomination faded away as Ray pulled up his pants, revealing the figure that was standing in front of Ray. It was Jeff, in his demon form!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Massacre

Jesse walked toward the castle, in an almost hypnotized sort of state; anything that got in his way, he killed it. A goomba stepped in his way once, he sliced off his leg pulled out its bones, let it bleed to death. Jesse kept moving, eventually he heard an alarm go off, and he started to see some koopas creating a formation, probably trying to stop him. Jesse didn't care, he just kept moving forward.

"Good, keep moving. The castle is close now," said the voice in Jesse's head.

"I don't know who you are, but I wish you'd get the fuck out of my head," Jesse cursed. He heard a shouting from ahead, the koopas probably telling him to stop advancing. Jesse just kept moving at his regular pace, until the koopas dove into their shells, got into cannons and launched themselves at him. Now Jesse had to stop, to prepare. The first barrage came and Jesse flipped and twisted in the air to dodge them. When the second barrage came, Jesse did the same thing, but propelled himself off one of the shells midair. This rocketed him right into the koopas frontlines, in which he stabbed down killing one of the koopas. Jesse then slashed to the right, killing five koopas to his right because of how freakin' long his sword was. Jesse then looked to his left and cast a summon, Ifrit. Ifrit came down from the roof, and began to tear through koopas, tearing down huts and destroying everything it saw.

"How did I do that?" Jesse asked.

"If I'm going to become you, you need some of my powers," the voice said in his head. Although Jesse had a hard time looking away from the wreckage he caused, Jesse had to keep moving, the voice commanded him to do so. Jesse was at the front gates of the castle now; hammer bros were covering the walls of the building. Jesse jumped up and knocked any hammers that were headed towards him out of the way with his sword. When he reached the top, he sliced vertically, cutting hammer bros in half, then looked up and saw more hammer bros.

"Kill them," said the voice in his head.

"But, they're terrified, it's not right, I came here to kill a monster, not them," Jesse argued.

"Do it," was the voices only rebuttal, and Jesse instantly obeyed. Jesse leapt forward, slicing horizontally, killing two of them. One was heroic and lunged at Jesse, but Jesse stood up and grabbed it by the throat. Jesse held the hammer bro up in the air with his hand, watching it squirm. With another new found power, Jesse's eyes began to glow, and the hammer bro started to scream. Jesse's hand turned red, and the hammer bro's head exploded. Jesse dropped the body and continued forward, when the remaining hammer bro were retreating away. Jesse dashed forward at an amazing speed, and caught up to the hammer bro, impaling it. Jesse threw the body off of the castle into the burning masses below. Jesse looked over the castle wall and saw koopas and goombas scrambling for their lives as Ifrit killed them.

"This isn't right!" Jesse yelled. "Get out of my head!" Jesse screamed, and then he felt an intense pain in his head.

"You will obey me boy. Your life is no longer yours!" the voice yelled back at him. Jesse got up and continued to walk into the castle, killing anything in his way. Jesse got deeper and deeper into the castle, until he saw the monster.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Whirlwind of Trouble

Events were unraveling quickly, too quickly. Jesse confronted Bowser in his dungeon, and Ray stared down Jeff's demon form. And back in our world, Alex was going to run into a problem of his own.

Ray looked Jeff in the eye and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeff looked back and replied, "Trust me; I am not that simpleton who killed you back on Earth. I am only the incarnation of his demonic powers, the ones that were released when he died." Ray was shocked; he didn't think anyone could kill Jeff.

"Now don't think I'm going to let you waltz out of here, your too dangerous for our plans to be doing that," Jeff continued. Jeff drew his sword and charged, and Ray returned the charge. He had lost to Jeff before, now was his chance to redeem himself.

* * *

Jesse looked at Bowser, blood stained his entire body. Bowser was about to say something, but Jesse didn't want to hear it, he was hearing enough in his head. Jesse charged at the titan, Bowser was caught unawares. Jesse tried to slash down onto Bowser, but Bowser grabbed Jesse by the sword midair. Bowser looked at the sword in awe, and then in fear.

"So, you have to come to revive him. I can't let that happen!" Bowser yelled.

"What are you talking about!?" Jesse screamed at him tired of the riddles.

Before Bowser could respond, the voice in Jesse's head kicked in, causing Jesse to cast a spell of darkness, shrouding the entire area of darkness. Bowser, now confused, loosened his grip on the sword and this allowed Jesse to escape. The voice still in full command, forced Jesse to run forward, kicking Bowser in the stomach. Bowser stumbled back, and Jesse ran forward and impaled Bowser. Bowser sputtered out some blood, and Jesse extracted the sword. Bowser stumbled back, and fell off the bridge he was standing on into the lava below.

Jesse, now back in full control yelled, "Goddammit, just when I was going to get some answers!"

"Wait, it's not over yet," said the voice in his head, Jesse turned around and the splash of lava forced Jesse to retreat back a little. Jesse watched the lava as Bowser emerged from it, but not as Bowser, as Giga Bowser.

* * *

Ray swung horizontally; Jeff blocked it vertically, and spun and went for a horizontal slash. Ray jumped over top of the sword, and slashed down. Jeff brought his sword fast enough to block the strike, causing Ray to bounce off. Ray went to slide and trip Jeff, but Jeff flew over top of Ray and attempted to stab down through Ray's face. Ray rolled to the side, dodging the sword by a hair. Thinking quickly, Ray threw a ninja star into Jeff's face, and fortunately it impacted. Ray got up and looked at Jeff, only to see him pull the ninja star out, and the wound recovered instantly.

"You didn't think you could beat me on my home turf, did you?" Jeff asked. Ray gritted his teeth and went in for another strike.

* * *

Alex entered his room at the apartment he shared with Victor; it was a mess as usual. But something didn't feel right; it felt like there was something else in there. Alex quickly cast a spell of detection, to see if anyone was in the room with him. As soon as he detected him, it was too late. Before Alex could think, he was on the roof, and in front of him stood a deadly figure, Tetsuo.

"Oh god…" Alex whimpered.

"I am god," Tetsuo replied, and threw Alex with his mind across the room. Alex hit his desk with a thud, and he attempted to cast another spell, but Tetsuo made the desk explode with his mind sending Alex across the room again. Alex grunted and tried to get to his feet, but a large force hit him and he just hit the ground with a thud. Tetsuo kept him at bay with his mind, and then began to say,

"Let's see what happens when I cut open that head of yours." Slowly Alex began to feel the back of his head ripping open, a searing agony like no other. Alex screamed in pain, and Tetsuo just laughed in spite of it.

"That's quite enough, we don't want him dying on us," came another voice from behind Tetsuo. Tetsuo stopped ripping his head open and turned around, Alex managed to glance around and see the Joker standing there, right before his world went dark.

* * *

Giga Bowser came out of the lava, and he was pissed. Jesse tried to run away, but the voice in his head stopped him.

"You are not leaving, you will finish him," the voice commanded.

"You're fucking insane!" Jesse yelled back, but after saying that he was under the voice's control. Jesse ran in for a strike on Giga Bowser, Giga Bowser grabbed Jesse in midair and tried to crush him. With the strength of no mortal, Jesse freed himself from the grip, and stabbed the sword into Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser howled in pain, but it wouldn't be enough to kill him. Jesse began to ran up Giga Bowser's stomach, slicing a hole into his intestines. Giga Bowser breathed fire trying to hit Jesse. Jesse left the grip of his sword to one hand, brought up the other and cast a spell of freezing forcing the fire to turn into smoke before it reached him. Jesse was up to Bowser's mouth now, and Bowser attempted to bite down and kill Jesse, but Jesse jumped inside the mouth, avoiding the teeth. The next thing Bowser knew, blood was gushing out from every part of his mouth. Then before he had a chance to try to fight back, he was dead, Jesse having stabbed his sword into Bowser's brain. Jesse slashed his way out of Bowser's mouth, and jumped to the security of the bridge as Bowser's corpse fell back into the lava. Jesse looked at the lava, and then he got the worse migraine in the history of migraines.

* * *

Ray swung vertically at Jeff, but Jeff spun out of the way, and attempted a swing at Ray at the end of the swing. Ray jumped back, barely avoiding a slice to his intestines. Jeff followed up by a lunge, which would have hit if Ray hadn't ducked. Jeff jumped in for a vertical slash to finish him, but Ray jumped back up, intercepting Jeff midair and punching him in the face. Jeff fell back, stunned and Ray ran forward and impaled Jeff. Ray thought he had won, but one look up to Jeff's face told him otherwise. Jeff was laughing, and quickly palm thrust forward sending Ray flying through the air. Ray fell back, defeated, his sword still in Jeff.

"You've lost twice now," Jeff laughed. Ray looked up, and knew he couldn't win.

* * *

Alex awoke to find himself in a different room, he was surrounded by villains, like the Joker and Tetsuo. Alex just closed his eyes again, but Tetsuo forced them open.

"I wouldn't be using your powers so carelessly there Tetsuo, you know what'll happen if you abuse them," the Joker warned. Tetsuo shot an evil glare his way, but he knew he was right and released his grip over Alex's eyelids.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Alex asked. The Joker laughed and danced his way over to Alex.

"Why, only your assistance, Alex my boy. You have powers that could make Diablo himself panic, you just don't realize it," the Joker responded.

"Well, what if I don't help you?" Alex inquired.

"It doesn't make a difference, we're taking over anyway. We have control over Purgatory's army; we have the Abomination, Tetsuo, and even more. But mainly, any second now we'll have Sephiroth back," The Joker answered laughing. Alex's head shot up at this.

"How?! Jeff sacrificed himself to kill Sephiroth!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the process of rebirth? Someone keeps coming back until their perfected, and Sephiroth will be perfected. He just needs to gain control over his new vessel." The Joker laughed.

* * *

Jesse's head pounded, he felt like it was going to explode. Suddenly a surge of memories came forth, memories that were at first his, and then ones that weren't his.

Jesse's entire body shook, and then everything stopped, and the voice said, "Now you're mine."

With that Jesse let out a terrible scream, and the person people knew as Jesse was gone, and in his place was Sephiroth. Sephiroth stood there, looking at his reincarnated body, just the way he had left it before Jeff killed him. Sephiroth let out a terrifying laugh, one that signaled the beginning of the end.

* * *

"So, I have incredible power?" Alex asked.

"Yes you do, but if you think of using any of it to escape, Tetsuo will make your head explode," the Joker warned.

"There is no more hope," Tetsuo coldly stated. Alex looked at Tetsuo for a second, and then concentrated really hard. Tetsuo, reading Alex's mind, yelled,

"NO!" and then went to stop Alex, but not before Alex managed to say,

"Now there is hope." Tetsuo beat Alex's head in, and his world went dark again.

* * *

Ray sat there, defeated, when Jeff's demon form began to scream. Jeff suddenly disappeared right in front of him, and in his place was a shining light. Ray looked at it, and knew what it was. It was the way home. He stepped through the light to the other side, to home.

* * *

"What, what did he do!?" The Joker asked.

Tetsuo looked at Joker and said, "Now there might be an implication." Where Jesse had laid Jeff before he left, Jeff's fingers started to move again.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- 3 Months Ago

It was a normal Saturday afternoon for Blair and Jeff; the two were just sitting around watching T.V.

"Come on Arnie, shoot him in the head! Haha, yes!" Jeff cheered as the two watched commando. The viewing of that classic film was interrupted by Hayden storming in on them.

"Guys, we got a problem!" Hayden told them.

Blair looked up at him, "What, did you lock yourself out of your house again?"

"No, not this time. Robo-Stalin is on the loose!" Jeff jumped to his feet.

"Let's get that pinko son of a bitch," Jeff picked up his sword and walked out, followed by Blair, who was getting his silver hammer. Hayden followed with his pistol in hand. The three reached downtown Calgary in the Olympic Plaza. That's where they saw him and his deadly KGB, Robo-Stalin.

"So we meet again, Robo-Stalin," Jeff remarked.

Robo-Stalin looked at Jeff and yelled, "KGB, assassinate them!"

His deadly KGB, armed with almost every weapon imaginable, ran at the Dream Team, who returned the charge. Hayden took a shot killing one KGB, but many more were to come. Jeff led the charge with a leap up into the air yelling

"TALLYHO!" and swinging down cutting a KGB member in half. Jeff brought his sword up from that and sliced horizontally, killing another, when a KGB solider using nun chucks descended onto Jeff from the sky. Not having enough time to bring his sword up, Jeff rolled out of the way and kicked out the KGB member's feet from underneath him as he landed. Jeff stood up and impaled him while he was still down. Blair ran forward, swinging his silver hammer right into a KGB members face, crushing his skull. One ran at him with a taser when Blair roundhouse kicked him in the face. Another came flying at him with a chainsaw, and Blair ducked, dodging the chainsaw, and brought his hammer up into the KGB member's face. Hayden took a few more shots, killing a few more KGB members. One snuck up behind him, making Hayden turn around. This one was holding a fridge.

"What the fuck are you doing with a fridge?" Hayden asked.

"This would really hurt if it fell on your toe," he replied.

Hayden thought about it for a second and responded, "Yea, yea it would."

And with that Hayden shot the KGB member's hand, making him drop the fridge on his toe. Hayden turned around, and realized that bullet was his last, so he dropped his gun and ran into the battle with arms swinging. Jeff jumped over top of a KGB member, turned around and sliced him in half. Jeff looked at the number of KGB member's left and realized Blair and Hayden could handle the rest. Jeff charged at Robo-Stalin, who at this time was drawing his beam katana.

"It looks like a damn fluorescent light bulb!" Hayden yelled. Jeff sliced down on Robo-Stalin, who blocked with his beam katana. While most swords would have broken on Stalin's beam katana, Jeff's sword was forged from pure badass, and was able to stand the heat of the sword. Robo-Stalin rolled back and lunged forward, when Jeff spun off to the side and swung horizontally. Barely blocking it, Robo-Stalin bounced off Jeff's swing when he blocked it. Jeff took this chance and decapitated Robo-Stalin. Hayden was busy disarming a KGB member with a knee to the gut, when he saw Jeff had won. Hayden let out a cheer of victory, when he heard a weird rumbling coming from behind them.

Jeff looked at Robo-Stalin's head and made a fast realization.

"AH, it's an atomic bomb!" Jeff yelled. Jeff threw up the head and hit it with the dull side of the sword, knocking it into the stratosphere. The explosion went off far enough that the three were safe, but from only the bomb.

Jeff turned around and saw the Hulk standing there, with Blair charging at him and Hayden scavenging for a new weapon to fight the beast.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The Dream Team

"Ah fuck me sideways," Jeff remarked as the Hulk charged Blair. Blair swung at the Hulk hitting him in the chest, but it basically just bounced off of the Hulk, and the Hulk swatted Blair away like a fly sending him flying away. Hayden grabbed a rocket launcher off of one of the KGB member's bodies, and quickly fired it at the Hulk. It impacted, made the Hulk stutter back a step, and then it just pissed him off. The Hulk charged Hayden, who barely dodged the living bulldozer by rolling out of the way. It crashed into one of the pillars in the Olympic Plaza, causing it to crumble. Jeff was searching for an option to help him defeat the Hulk, Jeff never lost, but so neither did the Hulk. Searching for some sort of aid, Jeff instead found a new problem. Staring and laughing at the three was none other than Hayden's brother, Keifer.

"Well done guys, you shit heads got yourselves in a real mess now!" Keifer yelled. Hayden turned to face his brother, sibling rivalry in his eyes.

The intense stare down was interrupted by the Hulk yelling, "Hulk, SMASH!" Hayden turned to see the Hulk about to punch his face in, and wasn't ready to do anything about it. Jeff was there in the nick of time, blocking the punch with his sword.

Jeff straining against the intense strength that was the Hulk remarked, "GO, take care of Keifer! Me and Blair got this!" Hayden nodded and ran to fight his brother, just before the Hulk's strength pulled through and Jeff was sent flying through the air. The Hulk ran to finish off Jeff, but Blair jumped on his back and began to wail on him with his hammer. The Hulk started to feel an itch on his back, reached around and grabbed Blair, and threw him to where Jeff landed. Jeff got recovered and got up from the punch just to have Blair topple over him.

"Are you sure we can take the Hulk?" Blair grunted.

Jeff got up and remarked, "Well, we already started this fight. And I don't quit once I've begun something." Blair sighed, knowing there was no way to change Jeff's resolve.

Jeff picked up his sword, put on the grin of his and cheered, "TALLYHO!" and ran back into the heart of the combat.

Hayden approached his brother, who smiled at him and remarked, "You know you cannot defeat me Hayden." Hayden gritted his teeth and threw a punch Keifer's way; Keifer dodged it by leaning back and replied with kick aimed at Hayden's face. Hayden grabbed the kick midair and spun Keifer's leg making him spin in the air, but Keifer recovered quickly and pulled out a knife.

Hayden responded by doing the same, and the two were interlocked in a fierce knife fight. Both being cautious when it came to getting closer to each other, Hayden took a swing at Keifer, who ducked under it, and attempted to jab upwards trying to put his knife into Hayden's brain. Hayden back flipped and dodged the assault, and then quickly caught his footing on the way down and charged at Keifer, who blocked the knife swing with one of his own. The force of the impacts sent both knives flying away, disarming them both. Keifer took advantage of Hayden temporarily being stunned and pulled out a gun. Keifer took shots at Hayden, which Hayden dodged by going into bullet time. Having one of the shots skin him in the stomach, Hayden fell over, and Keifer went for the kill. Remembering he still had one of the air soft pistols, Hayden pulled it out and shot Keifer with it.

Keifer was stunned at first, but then after being shot several times he dropped his gun in pain, and began to yell, "Ah! Fuck! You and your pansy ass air soft pistol! Gah!"

Hayden took this chance to get up and summoned his all-powerful electric guitar, the SkaFather, and began to rock out on it really hard. Keifer was forced to comply by summoning his powerful bass guitar, and the rock battle had begun. Both rocked out as hard as they could, but neither could gain an edge. Eventually their riffs met in the middle, creating an all-powerful torrent of pure rock and roll badass, sending them both flying away from each other. After a few minutes, Hayden stood up first, the victor, and walked over to Keifer.

"You've been served bitch," Hayden muttered, and walked away.

Jeff swung down on the Hulk, attempting to put his sword in its brain, but the Hulk caught Jeff's sword midair and punched Jeff off to the side. Blair hit the Hulk in the back of the knee, causing it to fall to one knee, but the Hulk responded by grabbing Blair and throwing him off to the side. Jeff came in and swung horizontally, scoring a hit on the Hulk's thigh, causing him a little bit of pain.

The Hulk roared, "HULK SMASH!" and grabbed Jeff by the facer and almost squashed Jeff's face like a grape. Blair came in at the nick of time and hit the Hulk in the stomach, taking away the Hulk's attention for a long enough time for Jeff to slip free of the grip and slash one of the Hulk's Achilles' tendons. The Hulk braved through the pain and grabbed Blair with one hand and Jeff with the other, smashing them into each other. Blair went unconscious, falling limp in one of the Hulk's hands, abut Jeff was still awake, unfortunately for him. The Hulk dropped Blair and threw Jeff the farthest distance yet, into one of the buildings downtown. Jeff landed in one of the office buildings, on the 14th floor. Jeff, on pure adrenaline, jumped to his feet with his sword still in hand. Knowing the Hulk wasn't done with him yet, Jeff ran out of the building and jumped out the opening he created, sword in air. Just as he expected, the Hulk was jumping up at the building, and the two collided midair. Jeff swung downward, spinning through the air and slicing the Hulk's shoulder, and the Hulk crashed into the building.

Jeff grinned, and then looked down at where he was going to land and yelled, "OH FUCK!" and crashed into the fountain in Olympic Plaza. Struggling to his feet after that landing, Jeff got up. As he got to his feet, the Hulk landed behind him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Hulk Smash!" Hulk yelled and Jeff responded with, "Who needs an antidote when you can just do this?" and mercilessly kicked the Hulk in the balls with all of his remaining strength. The Hulk's eyes crossed, and he fell over, and slowly changed back into Bruce Banner.

Jeff stood there, the victor with his sword shining in the bright sun, until the adrenaline of the battle was gone and the realization that almost every bone in his body had been broken, Jeff collapsed in agony.

Jeff awoke a few days later in a hospital next to Blair and Hayden. Jeff smiled and said, "Well, that was fun."

Hayden looked over at Jeff and remarked, "You've got to start being more careful. One of these days one of these battles will cost you your life." Jeff looked over at Blair and saw he agreed.

"Alright, I'll be more careful," Jeff sighed, and Hayden smiled.

"You know, I owe you one, you saved my life back there when the Hulk was going to crush me," Hayden stated.

Jeff grinned and replied, "Don't worry about it."

Hayden shook his head and said, "No, I'm not forgetting about that. One of these days I'll repay you."

"I'm looking forward to it," Jeff responded with that goofy smile he always wore.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Present Day

Victor walked into his apartment, and immediately sensed something was wrong. Running into Alex's room, he saw Alex's desk had exploded and blood was dripping from the ceiling. Using his necromancer skills, Victor checked to see if Alex was still alive at all, and found that he was still alive, but barely.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Victor went into his room and grabbed his triple barrel revolver, his metal claw and his necromancer knife. Suddenly something felt very strange to Victor, and he checked all planes of existence to find the disturbance. Heaven and hell were fine, but there was a surge happening between Purgatory and Earth, which meant soon the two planes of existence would collide resulting in the freedom of all those trapped in Purgatory. Victor cursed to himself, and went to find Alex, knowing he was going to need help.

* * *

Hayden sat in Blair's basement with a drink in hand, waiting for Blair to come back down with some supposed new weapon. Taking a sip of his beverage, Hayden thought back to all the times him, Blair and Jeff had fought off crazy lunatics from taking over the world, but never once did he think Jeff would be the one to die from all of it. Sure, he warned him several times, but none of the warnings carried weight, he knew Jeff could take care of himself. Blair came down the stairs with a strange looking gun, it had devil horns.

"What the holy hell is that?" Hayden asked.

Blair grinned and replied, "It's the demon gun. One shot anywhere in the body and as soon as the bullet hits the bloodstream it catches on fire."

"Nice, so it's like an incendiary grenade, but it's a gun?" Hayden asked.

"Exactly."

Hayden looked at his reflection in the gun and inquired, "Do you think this would've worked on Sephiroth?" Blair sighed and answered,

"Hayden there was nothing you could do to save Jeff there. You did the best you could."

"That's what pisses me off! I- I never even got to repay Jeff for saving my life!" Hayden yelled.

"You saved his life plenty of times," Blair retorted. Hayden got to his feet, spilling his drink.

"If I had saved him, he would still be alive! Instead it's the other way around!" Hayden yelled as he left Blair's house, leaving Blair there to sigh, and clean up Hayden's spill.

Hayden left Blair's front door and got to the driveway when he heard someone say, "Trouble in paradise?" Hayden looked over to see Keifer standing there with a mocking grin.

"Fuck off," Hayden simply stated. Keifer laughed to himself and looked up at the sky.

"Hm, clouds are a weird colour today," Keifer remarked, and out of pure curiosity Hayden looked up too and saw what Keifer was talking about. The clouds were turning red, and were quickly enveloping the sky.

* * *

Vergil killed the last of the guards in his way, and there standing was the king of Purgatory, Shao Kahn.

"You have no idea what you have begun!" he tried to yell, right before he became a black spot on the wall because of Tetsuo's powers. After doing this, a considerable amount of pain became evident in Tetsuo, who was now straining to stand. The Joker walked in, laughing the entire time.

"Where's my fucking medicine?" Tetsuo asked in agony.

"All in good time Tetsuo my boy, but first we have a throne to take," The Joker answered as he sat down on Shao Kahn's throne.

"Now we're in business!" The Joker laughed, and the Abomination entered the room, who was now evidently much more insecure.

"He got away," the Abomination muttered, and Vergil turned to face him.

"How!?" Vergil demanded, and the Abomination shook his head.

"Some guy dismissed me to back here without me realizing it. It was Jeff's demon form," he responded. A stunned silence over took the room, broken by the Joker's laugh.

"AHAHAHA! We could not be better off for this invasion! With Jeff's demon form and Sephiroth at the helm, we can easily conquer everything!" Vergil grinned and walked out of the room, going to prepare the army. Darth Vader walked in the room, and looked at the Joker.

"Alex is secure for now. The mental blocks Tetsuo put on him are holding," Vader reported.

"Good work, just don't let him get any ideas in his head or we will be in trouble," Tetsuo remarked, and Darth Vader walked back out of the room while the Joker's laugh grew all the wilder.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

Ray stepped back into reality, and was grateful to be home. Ray looked up at the sky, and he knew what was about to happen. Ray drew his blade, he knew Jeff was dead, but help could still exist in the form of Victor, Alex, Blair and Hayden. Ray dashed off into the bushes, eager to find civilization and hopefully salvation for what was about to come.

* * *

Alex awoke again in a groggy state, seeing this time he was in a room by himself. Alex noted he was roped to a chair, and his powers weren't working.

"Tetsuo must have done something to my head," Alex muttered, when an idea dawned on him.

"If I have all this power, why don't I use it?" Alex suggested to himself. Using all his energy, Alex broke the seals Tetsuo put on his mind, and freed himself from his prison. Casting a spell of lighting, Alex found a door to exit the room, and quickly dashed out it.

On the other side of that door Alex found a horrific sight, thousands of necromorphs, standing and cheering in their own freakish way. Alex looked at what they were cheering at, and saw Vergil was giving a speech of the domination of man, heaven and hell. Panicking, and knowing he needed to warn people, Alex teleported himself out of where eve he was and back to his home. Upon his arrival, Alex found that Victor had taken his motorbike and his weapons, which meant he probably knew what was going to happen, and then Alex happened to look out the window and saw a crowd of people standing in the Olympic plaza all staring at the sky.

* * *

Hayden, Blair and Keifer all stood together downtown staring at sky, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Blair! Hayden!" came a shout from nearby and in drove Victor on his motorbike.

"Victor what's going on?" Blair asked. Victor looked up at the sky, and began to load his gun.

"We need to get all these people out of here fast, or they're all going to die," he responded.

"What? Why?" Hayden asked concerned.

At the end of that question, Ray had just entered the city, Alex was staring out the window, and everyone's attention was immediately diverted to the sky. The clouds opened up in a funnel, from which lightning bolts spewed forth. People began to gasp and shudder, and suddenly a lightning bolt struck right in the middle of the city, and an opening in the ground was created. After the dust cleared, someone who had terrible luck looked in, and was pulled into the hole and was torn to pieces by necromorphs. Necromorphs and other demons spewed forth from the hole, and people began to run for their lives. And all throughout the sky all you could hear was the Joker's laugh.

Ray drew his blade, Alex grabbed his leather jacket and left his apartment, Hayden and Keifer both drew their guns, agreeing on a temporary truce, and Blair whistled for his bear while drawing his hammer.

Victor looked straight ahead and answered Hayden's question, "That. That is why we had to evacuate all these people." The four, Ray, and Alex all hesitated for a second, and then charged in for the fight of their lives.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- The Battle Begins

Blair and his bear were the first in the counter charge, Blair striking a blow on one of them, hitting it in the chest with such force it split in half. Hayden took several shots, each one hitting a target, causing the necromorphs to burst into flame and die. Victor took several shots with his triple barrel revolver, injuring a few necromorphs, but when they got close he equipped his necromancer knife in one hand and his metal claw in the other. He took a swing at one that was drawing near, cutting off one its arms, and then spun around to be behind the necromorphs and grabbed it by its head. Jerking back with his arm really hard, Victor ripped its head clean off, and then drew back out his revolver and continued to fire at the monsters. Blair swung at the necromorphs on the left side of his bear, while his bear mauled the other ones. Striking hits with every swing, blood was being sputtered from all over the place, Blair would contact a rib cage, an arm or a head, and it would crush under his mighty swing. Hayden saw one running up behind Blair and shot it in the back of the head, making it combust into flames. The necromorph wasn't down yet, and it turned around to face Hayden and charged. Hayden took a few more shots at it, and it didn't stop running at him. When it reached him, Hayden kicked upwards, contacting the necromorph in the chin, making it fall over. Hayden ran onto its body and shot the necromorph in the face until it died. Victor shot a necromorph in the shoulder causing it to fall off, and the necromorph screamed in agony. Victor ran up to it, stuck his claw into the necromorph's stomach and ripped upwards, disemboweling it. Keifer shot one in the stomach, but that only pissed it off. It charged Keifer, trying to grab him. Keifer rolled backwards and took more shots, hitting it in each essential joint. The necromorph stuttered back, and Keifer dashed forward and kicked and punched at each location where the necromorph had been hit by a bullet, causing the limbs to fall off. The necromorph was totally disabled, and was dead. Keifer grinned, now he knew their weakness, go for the limbs first. Keifer threw his pistol to the ground and picked up a knife and began to mutilate any necromorph that got close enough. Blair swung downwards, crushing its head in, and then his bear spun to the right, allowing him to swing and take out a few necromorphs. Suddenly a necromorph grabbed the bear by its back, and started being dragged by it. Blair turned around, and tried to kick the necromorph off, not wanting to accidentally hit his bear with his hammer. The necromorph didn't give up, it held onto the bear with its life. Blair got his foot under the necromorph's chin, and kicked up, causing the necromorph to go flying over top of the bear's front when the bear stopped. The necromorph landed in front of the bear, which proceeded to rip out the necromorph's lungs. The battle continued on, and no change seemed to come.

Ray dove into the battle blade first. Ray swung horizontally, cutting off the limbs of a few necromorphs instantly, and scissor kicked wildly into the air, kicking the face off of a necromorph. Ray landed and spun, slicing out and disemboweling several necromorphs. A necromorph came from behind him, so Ray back flipped onto the necromorph's back and stuck his sword into the necromorph's spine, killing it. Ray leapt off of that one, and began to ran on the necromorph's shoulder, swinging down low killing any necromorphs when the chance was given. Ray jumped up and sliced down, cutting one in half, when suddenly a necromorph crept up behind him. Ray turned to face it, when it suddenly exploded, and on the other side was Alex. Alex was surprised to see Ray, considering he was supposed to be dead.

"I'll deal with you later," Alex yelled at Ray, and Ray winced in response, knowing he still had to atone for sins. Alex cast a spell that sent fire balls flying out in several directions, igniting several on fire. Casting another spell, Alex caused a huge explosion in the middle of the horde, causing necromorphs to go flying through the air. Spinning for dramatic effect, Alex caused a huge tornado to land in the middle of the horde, sweeping up several necromorphs and sending them to their deaths. Alex laughed, realizing that his power was insane, and that he alone could defeat the horde. That was until, Tetsuo sent Alex flying into a pole with his mind. Alex got up, stunned, and Tetsuo flew down at him, throwing another mind blast his way. Alex deflected it with one of his own, but Tetsuo was a master of his mind, and caused the ground beneath Alex to explode. He was sent flying into the air, and Tetsuo quickly caught him with his mind, holding Alex in place. Tetsuo, clearly amused, began to tear Alex apart, limb by limb. Alex screamed in agony, but Ray jumped up and chopped off Tetsuo's arm, which caused Tetsuo to let go of Alex, and Ray landed and caught Alex as he fell to the ground.

Slipping out of conscience, Alex remarked, "We got to fall back…"

Ray nodded and saw Victor and them fighting and called out, "Guys, we got to get the fuck out of here!" Victor looked up and saw Ray, was confused for a second and then agreed.

Victor called out to the others, and the six were in full retreat out of the battle. They booked it for a nearby building which was now deserted, and as they grew close a necromorph jumped in front of Ray. Helpless to defend himself because he was carrying Alex, Ray yelled,

"FUCK!" but an shot on the necromorph's body and its sudden combustion saved him.

Ray turned around to see Hayden was there with his gun out, and yelled, "Keep going!" Ray nodded and made his way into the building. Ray found a corner to lay Alex down in, and turned around to see the four boarding up the entrance and any other way in, attempting to stave off the horde temporarily. Ray sighed and walked over to help, knowing full well the ordeal was far from over.

* * *

As the conflict continued, a huge spiraling tower arose from the ground in the middle of the city, causing the ground to shake and buildings to tremble. Atop the tower sat the Joker on a throne, with Vergil, the Abomination, Darth Vader and the recently arrived Tetsuo at his side.

The Joker's laugh carried on for several minutes, until a voice from behind them remarked, "You aren't stealing my throne, are you?" The five turned around and saw Sephiroth was there, standing triumphantly.

The Joker jumped to his feet and remarked, "Oh, no, no, no, no Sephiroth. It's all yours." Sephiroth strolled forward casually, and looked the Joker in the eye.

"Why are you here? You have no strength, no power, all you have is a clever tongue," Sephiroth inquired.

"Well, it was I who organized this! I put the pawns into action!" The Joker yelled. Sephiroth grinned, walked forward and impaled the Joker.

"Well, you're not going to be useful anymore, so why keep you around?" Sephiroth mocked as The Joker breathed his final few breaths, Sephiroth extracted his sword, and the Joker stumbled back and fell off of the tower into the masses below.

The remaining four watched this in horror, and when Sephiroth saw their expressions of concern, he simply remarked, "Stay useful and you won't die. Now, to put the final stages of my plan into motion." Sephiroth pulled out the black material, and used it to summon a spell powerful to destroy the world, meteor. Clouds opened up in the sky, and revealed a meteor heading straight towards earth.

"How is this possibly going to help us conquer all things?!" Vergil dared to ask.

Sephiroth looked at him and responded, "When the Earth is destroyed, heaven and hell will have to act, and that will give us our chance to enter their realms without having to die." The plan made as much sense as it could, and the four stared up into the sky, into the inevitable doom that was to come.

* * *

Alex awoke in agony, seeing the five who saved him trying to make some sort of plan.

"We can't do it, there's too fucking many of them, and Tetsuo," Ray remarked. Hayden sat there in contemplation, trying to decide what to do. Blair was tending to his bear, trying to heal the wounds it received in battle, and Victor, Ray and Keifer were arguing. A sudden flare in the sky caught all their attention and they looked out one opening in their barricade to see a giant meteor heading straight towards earth.

"And now there's a giant meteor that's going to kill us all. FUCK!" Ray cursed, at which point the whole group burst out into yelling at each other. Blair and Hayden just sat in their corners and thought about what was going on. Alex looked at the them both, so deep in thought as the other three began to holler at each other. Finally, Hayden looked at Blair, and Blair at Hayden and they both nodded. The two got up and drew their weapons, and prepared to go outside.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Victor asked.

Blair, without looking back responded, "A good friend of ours had a saying. You don't give up something once you've started it, and we've already started this fight." Hayden nodded in agreement, and prepared to walk out.

"You two are fucking insane! You're going to get ripped to shreds!" Keifer yelled, but the two didn't heed his warning. Alex, with all of his strength, got up and went to walk out with them.

"Alex, what are you doing? You're too hurt," Victor remarked, but Alex didn't listen.

"Jeff saved my life once, I think I owe it to him not to give up either," Alex responded, and a smile came to Blair and Hayden.

Ray sighed and stated, "Well, we're pretty much going to die anyway." Victor and Keifer looked at each other and also sighed, getting ready to go out to combat.

"I just wish, that he was here," Hayden remarked, and a silence over took the room.

"My ears are burning, you talking about me?" Jeff asked. The six swung around to see Jeff standing there with his sword in hand.

"JEFF?!" all six yelled in confusion, and Jeff's grin grew all the wider.

"Sounds like you guys need a hand," Jeff laughed while walking forward.

"Jeff, how?!" Hayden questioned.

Jeff shook his head and replied, "I'll explain later when there's more time. I'm not entirely sure myself. But right now we've got work to do."

"Work?! WORK!? Are you fucking kidding me?! We don't stand a fucking chance, and you call this work!?" Ray screamed at Jeff. Jeff chuckled, walked forward and patted Ray on the shoulder.

"Don't freak out on me. We've got a chance here." Ray's shoulders dropped, having given up.

"What kind of plan?" Victor asked.

"We go in there arms swinging," Jeff replied.

Blair laughed and asked, "How is that going to work?"

Jeff looked at Blair and remarked, "Well, I did bring a friend along." The seven turned around to face their only shot at winning this fight.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Comeback

The meteor was closing in quickly; they only had a few hours to find a way to stop it. But they still had the problem of dealing with Sephiroth. Necromorphs lined the outside of the building they were hiding in, the building they had formulated their plan within. The sound of a motorbike from within the building caught the attention of the necromorphs, and from one of the highest stories in the roof, Victor came driving through a window and crashed out into the sky. Jumping off his motorbike, Victor shot into the crowd, having his motorbike crash into the horde and killing necromorphs. Victor landed in the masses and stuck his necromancer knife into the ground, and began to cast a spell. Just when necromorphs were about to surround him, Blair jumped out of the building without his bear in the same opening Victor created, and began to cover Victor while he cast the spell. Hayden and Keifer burst out the front door and began firing wildly, hitting and killing a target with almost every shot. A necromorph reached Hayden, and began to attack him, but Ray jumped up from behind Hayden and slashed down, cutting the necromorph in half. Having given Victor enough time, Victor cast his spell, and from the ground emerged the bodies of the mutants Jeff had killed in the Savage land, and they began to fight back the necromorph horde. The tides of the battle were starting to change, at least until Tetsuo came back with a mechanical arm he crafted for himself. Tetsuo started to destroy the mutants with the power of his mind, but this time Alex caught Tetsuo off guard. Casting a spell that made lightning come out of his hands, Alex hit Tetsuo in the back. Tetsuo flew forward, stunned, and turned around and charged at Alex. This time Alex was ready for the power of Tetsuo's mind, and prepared a mental shield, making it so Tetsuo couldn't fling him all over the place. Having sensed this, Tetsuo instead launched a car his way instead. Alex blocked it with steel shield, and cast a spell making many swords appear in the air, and fly at Tetsuo. Tetsuo barely dodged them, and shot a mind blast at Alex, weakening Alex's mental shield.

Meanwhile, the tides were changing below, until the powerful four entered the combat. Ray saw Vergil and his chance for revenge, and charged at him. Darth Vader used the force and sent Hayden flying through the air, making him land by a fire hydrant. Blair felt a rumble coarse through the ground and saw the Abomination charging at him. And Sephiroth of course was standing there, and laughed. With these new threats and the necromorphs, the guys just couldn't contend with the forces.

That's how it was until, Jeff yelled, "TALLYHO!" from the top of the building. Everyone looked up, and saw Jeff standing there with his sword in the air. Sephiroth's laugh stopped, and looked up at Jeff in hatred.

Jeff looked down at the battle and remarked, "Go get 'em big guy." A roar came from behind him, and then the Hulk jumped off the building into the horde, and started to tear through anything in his way.

Jeff looked up at the meteor and muttered, "I better do this quickly." Jeff jumped off the building and landed in front of Sephiroth, who stared at him with an icy glare.

"You don't seem very happy to see me," Jeff joked, and Sephiroth had no use for words. The two rivals charged at each other, right back to where they left off just a few days ago.  
Vergil drew his Yamato and blocked Ray's charge; the two became locked in a power struggle.

"You still laughing now?" Ray asked through gritted teeth.

Looking him in the eye, Vergil responded, "I will be when your head is on a pike." Vergil swung vertically with tremendous strength, forcing Ray back and ending the power struggle. Vergil dashed in and attempted to swing vertically; Ray parried it and swung in vertically. Vergil spun away from the attempt, and jumped in vertically on Ray. Ray threw up a fist and punched Vergil in the gut as Vergil descended. Using his strength, Ray swung his arm that Vergil landed on, sending Vergil flying through the air. Vergil spun as he flew through the air, in an attempt to stabilize himself, but Ray ran after the flying body, and slashed at Vergil in midair. He barely managed to get his sword out in time to block Rays attack while spinning through air, but Vergil did it. Vergil landed in a crouched position, and dashed at Ray. Ray spun as he ran at Vergil, and as the two approached each other, it was clear the outcome of the battle would depend on this. Vergil slashed horizontally; Ray leaned back far enough mid-spin to dodge the attack, and slashed Vergil's leg off. Vergil collapsed in agony, panting at the loss of blood. Ray looked at Vergil and seeing the position Vergil was in he made a decision. Ray walked up to Vergil while he was down and raped him, then killed him after. After pulling up his pants, Ray remarked,

"Now I will rape only for good."

The abomination ran at Blair, and Blair barely had enough time to roll out of the way. It turned around and charged at Blair again, and this time Blair returned the charge. Blair leapt at the Abomination, and went right over top of it. On his way over Blair swung down, striking the Abomination between the eyes. The Abomination was stunned, and Blair took the chance he had. Running at him from behind, Blair swung and hit the Abomination on the back of the leg. The Abomination knelt down because of this, allowing Blair to run up the Abomination's back, and right over top of him. He landed on the other side of the Abomination, spun and ran at the Abomination. It was still down, so Blair had a chance to swing up, striking the Abomination in the chin, and then he swung again striking it in the side of the face. Despite how powerful the Abomination was, it had been eternally weakened by its rape from Ray, and couldn't fight up to its full potential. Blair took every chance he had, and continuously struck the Abomination.

Eventually the Abomination grew tired of Blair's hammer, and reached out and grabbed him. He couldn't fight against the Abomination's strength, so he just hammered the Abomination's wrist, hoping it would grow weary and let him go. It didn't. The Abomination tossed Blair threw the air, but Blair knew he had significantly weakened the Abominations face. As he was flying through the air, Blair threw his hammer and hit the Abomination in the face, with such force that it broke off the top part of the Abomination's face, killing it. It toppled over defeated and Blair recovered from the toss and retrieved his hammer, knowing he was still going to need it.

Hayden struggled to stand up after being tossed like a rag doll, and Darth Vader approached him with his light saber out. Knowing he was going to need a light saber to fight Darth Vader, Hayden looked frantically for one. Seeing nothing, Hayden had no choice but to use a different kind of force, the rock 'n' roll force. Summoning his guitar, Hayden wielded it as a light saber, and the two charged at each other.

Surprised when Hayden's guitar didn't break upon meeting his light saber, Darth Vader asked, "What kind of magic is this?"

"It ain't magic, it's just rock 'n' roll bitch," Hayden responded, and the two were interlocked in a vicious, light saber guitar duel.

Hayden swung down, and Darth Vader blocked it, and Hayden followed up with another swing to Darth Vader's face. Darth Vader blocked that one to, and then used the force to send Hayden flying through the air again. Hayden recovered in time to see Darth Vader turn his light saber into a duel wielding one. Cursing his luck, Hayden ran back at Darth Vader, and struggled to keep with the duel wielding light saber. Unable to obtain an edge while fighting him, Hayden grew tired quickly, and knew Darth Vader would soon have a killing blow on him. Darth Vader swung so hard it made Hayden stutter back upon blocking it, and the opening Darth Vader needed appeared. Darth Vader went in for the kill, but in the nick of time Keifer blocked it with his bass. Keifer knocked back Darth Vader, and joined sides with Hayden.

"Let's show this bitch how we do things the Dallison way," Keifer instructed to Hayden, and Hayden didn't disagree. The two changed the way their holding their guitars, and began to rock out on them really hard. Although their riffs started off different, eventually they met in the middle, causing an almighty torrent of rock 'n' roll badass, so powerful it obliterated Darth Vader and many of the necromorphs. They stopped playing their guitars, looked at the effect it had, and decided that doing that was going to be the most effective thing they could do, and just continued to rock out really hard.

Victor battled through the horde with his undead mutant allies at his side. He would shoot one in the face, and then quickly follow it up with a claw to the gut, disemboweling many of them. Seeing this to be effective, Victor continued this strategy until he was almost too tired to stand. And that's when it charged at him, a Brumak. Victor cursed extremely loud, and the Brumak fired missiles at him. Victor barely dodged them, and took several shots at the Brumak. The Brumak was unaffected by this, and fired more missiles at Victor. Again Victor barely dodged them, and blocked one with his claw, but it destroyed his claw and he was sent flying back. Landing roughly, Victor couldn't possibly see how he was going to defeat the Brumak. Then he saw he didn't have to. The Hulk was on the Brumak's back now, pounding on its spine, causing the Brumak agony. Jumping on the Brumak's neck, the Hulk grabbed hold and broke its neck, causing it to die. Victor was amazed at the spectacle, and then decided he should find a place to hide, considering how tired he was and the fact that his claw was now destroyed.

Alex and Tetsuo's sky battle continued, each of them launched continuous assaults at each other, but neither of them could score hits on each other. It was boiling down to who had more stamina, and it seemed to be Tetsuo. But an idea dawned on Alex; he cast a spell which gave him more stamina.

Tetsuo noticed this and remarked, "So you finally realized it. You can't be defeated, your too powerful, all you have to do is think about something and it happens. No one can stand in your way." Alex looked at Tetsuo, and realized he was right, he was all powerful, and he would never need to listen to anyone ever again. Becoming power drunk, Alex simply just made Tetsuo explode with his thoughts, and then looked down at his so called "friends" and then began to laugh hysterically.


End file.
